


WHAT IF Burgerpants was dead the whole time

by writefriend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Generator Land Story, Imagine that, POV First Person, youre frisk in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writefriend/pseuds/writefriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generator Land generated this nightmare of a short story. http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=12011</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT IF Burgerpants was dead the whole time

You walk into the Fast Food establishment with one-hundred fifty gold in your pocket and a hankering for some burgers.   
  
You see the stature of a soulless, lifeless man at the counter, completely stationary and ambiguously breathing.   
  
You decide to greet the man, as you did everyone else to this point in your journey. You think that being nice to the man who is simply doing his job will break out of his corporate trance to greet you.  
  
But the man offers you no comfort nor insult in your journey for fried foods. His eyes tell a tale of a thousand yard stare, one that you only usually seen on war heroes at the bar every weekday, the ones you seen drinking mass produced brands of pure _Pißwasser_ to keep the memories of nazis and gooks at bay. You know deep down this is a set of eyes belonging to a pubescent squaddie that have seen hell, war, violence, and even love on the battle field.  
  
You tap your fingers on the counter and couldn't help to feel pity for this silent martyr of the food industry. Hell, you can empathize with having to deal with the most difficult people. But if you cannot get this fellow being to cooperate with you, surely you will miss your lunch time.  
  
Before you give up in frustration from having to deal with the world's most substantially bankrupt monster, his manager comes in from the back of the store to the counter. He apologizes profusely to you, explaining that this man here had suffer a heavy blow to his morality the other day after he completely muffed a chance at dating two trailer trash twins and a promotion from embezzling burgers.  
  
You now know he has been dead on the inside this whole time, and a little relieved that he was not flat out ignoring you.  
  
You ask the manager if it would be alright if you can have a free burger since you been waiting in line this whole time. His tinny laugh filled the room before he states coldly that this is not a soup kitchen, but he will give you a buy one, get one coupon. He prints a copy from where nipples would be located on a human and hands it to you. You read it.  
  
"Buy one, get one! What a deal!"  
  
Before you can ask what the big deal was, you notice that the shutters to the restaurant's ordering counter was already shut and that you can hear robotic verbal abuse on the other side of the metallic walls.  
  
You shrug and leave, famished.


End file.
